


Exposed in Gotham

by AFLproduction



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Gotham City - Freeform, Liar, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFLproduction/pseuds/AFLproduction
Summary: Marinette wins her class a trip to Gotham but who takes the credit? And who try’s to ruin the trip for her? (In this everyone is on Lukas side except Chloe and Adrien) let’s see how her boyfriend damian Wayne and the entire Wayne family react to what’s happening with the class
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 16





	Exposed in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I’m really excited to be doing this

Hey everyone so this is just the info. But yah I’m really exited to get to work on this story and please go to my Linktree and fallow my wattpad and TikTok

https://linktr.ee/AFLproduction


End file.
